hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Pacific hurricane season (Sassmaster15's version)
The 2016 Pacific hurricane season was an unusually active season of tropical cyclone formation in the Eastern Pacific Ocean. The season was the first since 2011 in which no tropical cyclones formed in May, and the first since 2007 in which no named storms formed in the month of June. It was an active season, featuring 21 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and six major hurricanes, continuing the basin's "active era" that first commenced in 2014. However, the season did feature sporadic periods of inactivity, most notably at the beginning and end of the season. The season officially began, by convention, on May 15 in the Eastern Pacific, and June 1 in the Central Pacific - as these dates typically delimit tropical cyclone formation in both of the aforementioned basins. However, as illustrated by Hurricane Pali, the earliest Pacific hurricane on record, tropical cyclone formation is possible any time of the year. The season featured numerous unusual instances meriting mention. As mentioned above, the season was the first since 2011 in which no tropical cyclones formed in May and the first since 2007 to feature no named storms in the month of June. Additionally, Hurricane Pali was the earliest Central Pacific tropical cyclone formation on record. Pali was also the first January hurricane in the basin since 1992's Ekeka. In early July, Tropical Storm Agatha was the second-latest formation of the first named storm in the Eastern Pacific proper since record-keeping began - only Tropical Storm Ava in 1969 formed later. July was abnormally active, featuring seven named storms. In August, Hurricane Javier formed out of the remnants of Hurricane Earl in the Atlantic. In November, Hurricane Otto was the first storm to survive the crossover from the Atlantic to the Pacific since Hurricane Cesar-Douglas in 1996. Operationally the season featured 22 named storms, though Tina was downgraded in post-analysis. An anomalistic quantity of storms this season struck land, especially the U.S. state of Hawaii, which was struck at least four times and brushed five more. Hurricane Darby surpassed Hurricane Iselle as the strongest tropical cyclone ever to strike the Big Island, and was the second named storm in a three-year period to make landfall in that location. Tropical Storm Ivette also struck the same island as a tropical depression. Hurricane Madeline was the first major hurricane to make landfall in the United States since Hurricane Wilma, making landfall on the island of Maui as a Category 3 hurricane - the first hurricane and major hurricane to strike the state since Iniki. Days later, Hurricane Lester swept across the islands of Oahu and Kauai as a minimal hurricane. Mexico, particularly the Baja California Peninsula, was not spared the effects of this season's storms. Tropical Depression One-E made landfall near Guerrero and caused minimal damage, and was also brushed by the outer bands of Tropical Storm Frank. Baja California Sur was struck twice by minimal hurricanes - Javier and Newton. In addition, Tropical Storms Paine and Roslyn made landfall in Baja California. The final storm to strike land this season was Tina, which made landfall on Jalisco just as it was dissipating. Season Outlook Overview ImageSize = width:720 height:235 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/01/2016 till:15/01/2016 color:C1 text:Pali (C1) from:06/06/2016 till:08/06/2016 color:TD text:One-E (TD) from:02/07/2016 till:05/07/2016 color:TS text:Agatha (TS) from:03/07/2016 till:10/07/2016 color:C4 text:Blas (C4) from:06/07/2016 till:17/07/2016 color:C1 text:Celia (C1) from:11/07/2016 till:26/07/2016 color:C3 text:Darby (C3) from:15/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:TS text:Estelle (TS) from:21/07/2016 till:28/07/2016 color:TS text:Frank (TS) from:21/07/2016 till:27/07/2016 color:C4 text:Georgette (C4) barset:break from:01/08/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:TS text:Howard (TS) from:02/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 color:TS text:Ivette (TS) from:07/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:C1 text:Javier (C1) from:18/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:Kay (TS) from:24/08/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:C4 text:Lester (C4) from:26/08/2016 till:04/09/2016 color:C3 text:Madeline (C3) from:03/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:C1 text:Newton (C1) from:11/09/2016 till:17/09/2016 color:C2 text:Orlene (C2) from:18/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:TS text:Paine (TS) barset:break from:25/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 color:TS text:Roslyn (TS) from:26/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C1 text:Ulika (C1) from:23/10/2016 till:28/10/2016 color:C4 text:Seymour (C4) from:13/11/2016 till:14/11/2016 color:TD text:Tina (TD) from:25/11/2016 till:26/11/2016 color:TS text:Otto (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Pali Tropical Depression One-E Tropical Storm Agatha Hurricane Blas Hurricane Celia Hurricane Darby Tropical Storm Estelle Tropical Storm Frank Hurricane Georgette Tropical Storm Howard Tropical Storm Ivette Hurricane Javier Tropical Storm Kay Hurricane Lester Hurricane Madeline Hurricane Newton Hurricane Orlene Tropical Storm Paine Tropical Storm Roslyn Hurricane Ulika Hurricane Seymour Tropical Depression Tina Operationally a tropical storm, Tina was downgraded in post-analysis. Tropical Storm Otto Main Article: Hurricane Otto (2016) Storm Names Retirement Season Effects Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Pacific Hurricanes Category:Sassmaster15 Category:Past Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Tropical Cyclones